<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Never have I ever" by Justsomedreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988603">"Never have I ever"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomedreaming/pseuds/Justsomedreaming'>Justsomedreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomedreaming/pseuds/Justsomedreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean went out on a hunt and left you with Castiel in the bunker to do research.<br/>Dean suggests a nice game as icebreaker for you and the angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Never have I ever"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was my first ever fanfic I´ve written and uploaded to the internet.<br/>I hope you like it anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean and Sam left you alone with Castiel to do some research. Well at least you got some time to read these books about angels in the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grab one of the books out of the shelves and when you turn around you begin to squeak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Castiel! Stop doing this creepy shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just stands there, right in front of you and stares at you. “I didn´t do anything, Kathy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did, Cas! You sneak up on me every time. This is some scary shit, you know,” you yell and throw that book at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angrily you walk to your room and pop the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying on your bed, you again try to read a book. Some while later you hear a quiet knock on your door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kathy? Can I enter?” Cas’ voice sounded as mechanic as always. You sigh and get up from your bed, opening the door just a split. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he´s standing, wearing his trench as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find something useful?” you let out a heavy sigh and open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean called. They found the witch and killed it but they probably need some days to get here because of the snow,” he said. “Do you know a game called ‘never have I ever’?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look at him, your brows furrowed. “Yes I know that game, what about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Dean said it could be fun if you and I would play it. I don´t know the rules, so you need to explain them to me, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands there, stiff as always, not moving a muscle. Even though he scares the shit out of you, he is so handsome and nice. And his smile is very sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you are sure that you want to play a drinking game? Because that's what it is,” you say, lifting an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and there it is again. His beautiful reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then let´s get comfortable,” you say, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the common room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you gather some pillows and prepare some popcorn and alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only alcohol you can find is whiskey, but that has to do the job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. You won´t get comfortable with that trenchcoat, boy,” you say and leave to get him some sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Here, get changed and we play. Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives you a confused look, then shrugs and starts to get undressed. Blushing you turn away, but you already got a glance at his awesome muscular body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… I didn't meant you to do it in front of me, Cas,” you stutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done. What now?” He says and you turn around. You try not to grin, but he looks kinda cute in those pants and shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, you sit down and pat on a pillow next to you, making him sit down too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh, Cas just relax. Okay, so here are the rules. I say something, like ‘never have I ever stolen food from Deans plate’. If you ever did that, you drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you didn't do it any time in your life, you don´t drink,” you explain. Then you fill up your glasses and smile at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever,” you think for a moment, “killed an angel.” Slowly Cas lifts his glass and takes a sip. You raise your eyebrow but don´t ask him about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now it´s my turn, right?” He thinks a while, sinking a bit into the pillows. “Never have I ever...driven a car.” You smile and drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises his eyebrow and looks at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You make yourself comfortable in your pillows and think. “Okay. Never have I ever,” you blush, “kissed someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel puts down his glass, looking at you cautiously. “You really never kissed someone, Kathy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at your hands, you shake your head. You hear him shifting on the pillows, moving closer to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?... I mean, you don´t have to-” “I never met the right one I guess,” you say, lifting your head, just to realize how close he is to you now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are almost as blue as the sky. </span>
  <span>He just stares at you, like he ever does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas, I-” He leans back, blushing. “Sorry, Kathy, I didn't want to creep you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn´t. I was just… You were so normal,” you stutter. He lays an arm over your shoulder and pulls you close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sometimes, especially when you are around, I can be ‘normal’, as you call it.” He chuckles. “Kathy, can I tell you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod and lean your head against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like this. I mean, this whole sitting on pillows, playing a game, being normal,” he smiles and lays his head on yours, “and I think, I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stay quiet, your heart pounding inside your chest. Cas pulls you a bit closer and lays a blanket over your shoulders. He kisses you on your forehead and you smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, I like you too,” you smile, lifting your head and looking him in his eyes. He leans down and you feel his soft lips on yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips touch just a second, then he pulls away, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels right being with you, Kathy,” he says and kisses you again. You snuggle up close to his chest smiling happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Cas,” you whisper, “I always did.” He chuckles and kisses your temple. “I love you too, Kathy.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>